Letters to Loved Ones
by Watching-The-Rivers
Summary: Jill has passed on, watching over Forget-me- Not Valley with her father by her side, but before she left she took the time to write letters to her loved ones and friends. ((Based off the storyline, in my game.))


**Letters to Loved Ones **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

Summary: Jill has passed on, watching over Forget-me- Not Valley with her father by her side, but before she left she took the time to write letters to her loved ones and friends. ((Based off the storyline, in my game.))

**Takakura **

Takakura, sighed as he looked at the envelope in his hands, it was nothing special just a plain white piece of paper folded ever so nicely. His name was written in neat cursive on the front in dark black ink. The envelope had been sitting on his night stand for over a month, since that faithful day.

'Today is the day.' He told himself, as his trembling hands gently peeled back the folded paper. Taking out the other piece of paper that was carefully hidden, closing his eyes he took a deep breath before unfolding the letter. Cursive writing filled the page, and above the fancy writing was a large smiley face doodled there carelessly and Takakura had to smile. She was always smiling always trying to make others notice the good in life; either by dancing in the rain barefooted or riding the horse along the shoreline a smile was always on her face and that bought a smile to others. Coughing, Takakura went back to focus on the neat scribbles in front of him.

'_Takakura, _

_My dear friend; you and my father were friends and I'm glad to say that now so are we. Though out the years you have become more then just a friend, you became a mentor. A, father figure if you will, you helped me with many tough challenges during our time together. You took such good care of the farm for so many years before I moved to the valley. And, I hope you didn't think I was a burden, a city girl learning from scratch to become a farmer like her father before her. But, I thank you for your patience and I hope if my son wishes to continue the farm like I before him that you will teach him the way you taught me. I hope he is not as stubborn as I was. But; you are a great teacher, a excellent friend and a wonderful person. Never change, I will be watching over you all. _

_Love, Jill.' _

Takakura, had to smile as his eyes began to water. Even now, she still knew how to bring a smile to his face. Turning to the picture hanging on his wall, the young girl he had come to think of as a daughter, smiled brightly as she waved to the camera with one hand while in the other she held a newborn chick, the yellow ball of fluff was looking around curiously, confused at the big world around it. Placing the letter in his nightstand, Takakura took one last look at the picture before heading outside after all the farm still needed tending.

**Marlin**

He couldn't believe it, just a month ago he slept in the same bad as her. But now he couldn't sleep, every time he tried to crawl into the double bed the sight of empty spot made him want to burst out crying. He had even gone to Doctor Hardy and all the valley doctor said was that in time these feelings would pass. But what would a single man know about the subject, drowning his thoughts with another shot of whiskey before placing the small shot glass on the bar in front of him. No one in the bar said anything as Griffin refilled his glass to the top, and Marlin knew the reason it was so silent was because they didn't know what to say.

In his back pocket was the last thing, she ever gave him. He kept it on his person at all times almost like a good luck charm. Making sure no one was watching him, he slowly pulled out the wrinkled paper careful not to wrinkle it.

_ 'My dearest love, _

_ I know I have told you many times that I love you, this statement remains true even in death. Though death will soon take me away from you, our love will forever remain stronger then ever. For you see my dear we have been though so much, at times we have been tested. But; we still managed to raise a son from a little boy to a full grown man who will find his own path. At many times we had our fights because of our stubbornness but we always made up. My favorite thing about you was your stubbornness, though your outer shell was hard much like a rock it made you who you are. I want to thank you for being you, for you made me a better person, each day you made an adventure. Our love is eternal and one day you will join me, together we will be able to live side by side. Remember my love, no matter what we will be together forever as I will watch over you until you join me._

_Love, Jill.' _

Marlin smiled as, he carefully folded the paper and placed it back in it's proper place. Drowning the last of the alcohol, he stood up from his stool tossing the amount he owned for the drinks he waved good night to those still up before heading to the shoreline. With his hands in his front pockets, he let out a whistle as he stared at the stars above and he was sure they were shining brighter this night.

**Steven (Son)**

He couldn't, he wouldn't it just didn't feel right. Shaking his head he let out a low growl almost like wild animal. Suddenly he lashed out knocking over a picture frame, he cringed when the glass shattered. The sound had startled the floppy eared dog known as Sparky the older dog let out a yelp of fear as he ran from the room, tail between his legs. While the black cat, that had recently been added to the family glared up at him from it's spot on his bed, it's amber eyes glowed roughly before it finally closed it's eyes again. Steven sighed picking up the broken frame, he gently ran his fingers careful not to touch the broken glass shards. The picture was of his mother smiling as brightly as the sun, her hands were holding tightly onto the halter of Burly the farm's only horse, while a smaller version of him sat happily clapping as his pointed out the camera to his mom. Steven smiled it was one of the best moments he had spent with her. Turning towards another, picture frame Steven sighed as he gently picked it up. Protected by glass and wood was the first and last letter his mother had ever given him, running his fingers down each line he reread the letter that he had memorized over and over again.

_ 'Steven _

_ My beautiful boy, well I guess you are no longer a boy but a full grown man. I have watched you grow from a small baby to a stubborn child, then a troubled teenager and finally a mature adult. Though both your father and I have been well known for our stubbornness, if you ask anyone they will tell you that it is true, it took us months just to say 'Hi' to each other neither one of us wanted to make the first move. I hope when you fine your true love, you will express your feelings to that lucky woman. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you when you become a husband and a father, but do know just because I'm not there it doesn't mean I won't watching over you. You my son are the light of my life it was always you who keep a smile on my face, no matter how rough a day I had it made my day _ _to see you frolic with farm animals, or watch you chase frogs by the pond. My favorite memory of us together was when I taught you how to ride Burly. Please remember I will always love you, and I hope you make good decisions in life and don't forget to smile._

_Love, Mom.' _

Steven smiled as he placed the framed letter back in it's proper place, the letter always brought back such happy memories. Just reading the letter made him feel as if his mother was standing right next to him, encouraging him. Standing from the bed he made his way across the room too where the black phone sat. Picking up the older phone he dialed a well known number, waiting for the person on the other side to pick.

"Hello?" a female voice asked

"Hey, Kate want to meet on the shoreline I have something to ask you." Steven replied waiting for a response

"Sure, I'll see you there." Kate said and with a click she hung up. Steven smiled pulling an object from his shirt pocket, the Blue Feather sat peacefully in his hand. 'It was time.' he thought to himself pocketing the special object he walked out of the house. Burly was happily grazing in the pasture, quickly giving the old stallion a pat he smiled before looking up at the sky "Thanks Mom." he whispered before heading to the shoreline, a smile on his face. He was ready to start a new, he was going to take over the farm in his mother's memory, he was planning on marrying the girl of his dreams and hopefully his own child will one day take over the farm. All was good and everyone was slowly moving on. Though her illness and sudden departure had caused a gray cloud to hang over Forget me Not Valley, but the sun was beginning to shine though the clouds, much like her smile.

Jill smiled down as she watched the residents of the valley, 'Thank you all.' she whispered as her only child, handed over the same Blue Feather she had given to his father. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and smile as she looked up at her father. He extended a hand towards her and she gladly took it, finally together with her father always looking over Forget me Not Valley

THE END


End file.
